Which Side of the Moon?
by muso-artist
Summary: There are two sides to this story. You can play for the Angels, or the Demons. In this tale, Sora finds out he could play for both. But will the Lord Father permit him such priviledges? If it were your decision, which would you choose? Softcore Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1: The Silver Angel

_Hi, everyone. So uh, something went wrong when I uploaded this story and I have it all set out and nice looking and now I find out that everything I had done to it did not happen or save or whatever. Anyway, this is new territory for me as I am not an expert on Kingdom Hearts. In the names below you will see that Xaldin now has a proper name, sorry for the inconvenience._

_I added this character thing at the start as a clarification for you as much as me :) stupid I know but I thought it would be alright to see who's who in this story. Also, you will see that Sora appears twice in both lists. This will make more sense as the story progresses. Another thing I wanted to say was that the colours of characters do not in any way have significance in terms of connection between them eg: Marly and Axel are both red but this has no significance._

_As always, please review after you read so that I can see if this story has potential and don't hesitate to critique if I have something that offends maniac fans of KH. I'd like to stick to the true characters as the only connection to the fandom will be them._

_Please enjoy, muso-artist._

**God/Satan:**** Xemnas the Lord Father **(White)

**Angels:**

**Sora the Full Moon **(Silver)

**Marluxia the Thorned Rose **(Red)

**Lexaeus the Fortress **(Brown)

**Zexion the Mysterious Scholar **(Grey)

**Demyx the Sloth Minstrel **(Blue)

**Roxas the Blazing Sun **(Gold)

**Xion the Dark Cloak **(Black)

**Demons:**

**Sora the Cresent Moon **(Silver)

**Saix the Quiet Servant **(Blue)

**Vexen the Cunning **(Green)

**Axel the Firey Assasin **(Red)

**Larxene the Decietful Mistress** (Yellow)

**Luxord the Gambler **(Brown)

**Xigbar the Masked Traitor** (Grey)

**Xaldin the Silent Gale **(Purple)

* * *

Chapter_1: The Silver Angel

**Pale, milky eyes stared down at him through a haze of smoggy air, reluctant to tear themselves away even as he ran awkwardly past scattered bodies and trash cans that had spilled over with garbage and whatnot. He was panicked and scared witless, so basically he was shitting himself.**

**Just the way he liked it.**

**With the current legal system of the modern day world, one might believe that killing other people were a crime.**

**Sora believed it was a sin.**

**He opened his wings with a thunderous **_**crack**_** and swooped down into the alleyway, the tips of his feathers brushing past rusting fire escapes and cracked, dark windows. There was barely a hushed whisper as he descended, flaring his magnificent wings to land gracefully atop an overhanging clothes line. A touch of silver laced each softly white feather, so that what little light did find its way into the alley was dancing across his form like starlight.**

**Sora watched as the terrified man scuttled his way closer to him, ignorant of the fact that Sora was already standing in front of him. He shot jittery glances behind him trying to spot the monster that had attack them, making sweat drops flick off in wayward directions. However, he had also completely forgotten about concentrating on what he was doing and ended up kissing the cement after careening into a trash can. Sora couldn't help but laugh as he stepped off the clothesline and onto the ground as though eight feet were a meager distance.**

**The man lifted his face, spitting out blood and broken chips of teeth to look Sora in the face. He had disheveled, dirty blonde hair cropped short against his scalp and knotted scars across his pock marked face. There was some kind of primal expression he was wearing that could only be described as fearful, raging **_**hate**_**. He wiped his sleeve over his mouth and spat once more, as though it would somehow intimidate him.**

"**Freak! Go back to the fucked up hellpit you came from!" Then as if to emphasize his distaste he spat once more at Sora's feet. A dark expression spread across his face and he had neatly folded his wings behind him. His rich brown hair froze and his lips pursed as he clenched his fists tightly.**

"**You have been charged with the murder of the Finwhick family and young Mr. Jerrith. You will be judged before Him."**

**The man laughed from deep with his throat, giving it a gratingly hoarse sound. It echoed off the bricks that lined the deserted buildings either side of the alley, making it seem even more creepy and ethereal. Sora was all about the ethereal. Suddenly a stunningly intense light blazed around the man, engulfing him in a white inferno. His horrible chuckles were immediately cut off, replaced by screams and guttural choking.**

"**Gerard Darcy, you have been found guilty. In the power of the Lord Almighty, I sever the strings that bind you to this world and hereby banish you. You may never return." The screaming then faltered and became a long, moaning wail. The heavenlight faded and the shade of Gerard Darcy was drawn from his body and dissolved into nothingness.**

**Sora turned away and bowed his head, bringing his hands together in prayer.**

_**Lord have mercy, forgive my sins.**_

_**Let blood not fall from your children.**_

_**Bless them with your favor as you have blessed me.**_

_**Give me the strength and courage to continue,**_

_**So that I may rid your world of the sin of man.**_

**His pearl-white eyes opened once he finished and his wings spread once more. Time for his next victim.**

* * *

**The warehouse was always a safe place for him and the others. But he had never seen it as a place of security. On the outside, it was as plain and greywashed as every other warehouse in the district. Zexion always said to them, "Where do you hide a tree? In a forest." Still, there was no energy in the place and if the condition it was in was any indication that this dead space was long deserted and forgotten.**

**As he glided closer and closer to a particular building, one that was close enough to the harbor but still as inconspicuous as all the warehouses. It lay uniformed in a blank, gray coat with uncharacterized grime covered windows that had shattered many years ago to reveal the empty darkness behind.**

**A huge roller door stood guard on the south side of the warehouse, the side Sora was flying toward. It had rusted into a sullen red/brown color and sported many holes where the rust had simply fallen away. However, there was a second layer just beneath it made of a stainless steel alloy reinforced with iron. A hatch on the inside of the warehouse was one of only two ways to open the roller door.**

**The other, Sora held out in his hand. The door screeched in protest until the powerful mechanism that opened and closed it kicked into gear. Sora was coming in fast and he folded his wings in, slipping through under the door before it had even reached the top. he landed squarely, brandishing his snowy wings before settling them away.**

"**I'm back!" he shouted to no one.**

**A head poked out from behind a pile of cardboard boxes. His distant expression and goggle headset let Sora know that Zexion was alive as he ever was. He was the resident metal-man who was all knowledgeable in all things iron, steel and silver. In his right hand he held a spanner and in his left some contraption he had recently constructed.**

"**You're here early. Did you complete your rounds?" He gestured to a room that used to have been an office and set down his spanner. "Never mind, I can show you my new invention."**

"**What is it this time, Zexion? A self-spinning screwdriver?" Sora sat down, resting his cheek on his fist.**

"**No, I already have one of those."**

"**Figures."**

"**It's a tracker, customized of course. You can now locate any Fallen, Risen or Unfortunate within a hundred mile radius." Sora perked up at the mention of this.**

"**That should cover the whole city."**

"**Exactly," sighed Zexion.**

"**Is anyone else back?" Sora asked, completely forgetting about the device.**

"**Is that all? I make your job **_**so**_** much more easier for you and you want to know what everyone else is doing?"**

"**I'm sorry, Zex. Thank you for the..."**

"**Locator. Simple as always," he answered for Sora.**

"**Thank you for the locator, Zex. Can I see it?" he asked.**

"**Here, but be careful. It's just a prototype." Zexion passed the device over with care, making sure that Sora also handled it with care.**

"**So is anyone else here?"**

"**No, just you and I."**

"**Really? Roxas and Demyx are still out? What do you think is taking them so long?" he wondered.**

"**They're engaged in more," he paused to search for the right word, "social **_**indulgences**_**."**

"**Figures."**

"**What does it matter? We're here for one reason, what someone else does is none of our concern. You would do well to remember, Sora."**

**Sora didn't really want to know about what Roxas and Demyx got up to, because once he had finished his rounds, Sora didn't do anything else. At all. The other boys always went out on the town or to see some big concert or just go to the movies, and almost every time manage to bring a different girl back with them. Sora always felt so awkward when he came out of his room only to bump into some random woman he'd never even met. It wasn't professional.**

**That was another thing. Demyx, though lazy and selfish sometimes, always introduced his tag-alongs and even stayed with the same one for at least a week. But Roxas had a different one every two or three nights. It was disgusting.**

"**You're right."**

"**Of course I am right. I'm always right," smiled Zexion.**

"**Fuck you," he laughed, then cried out in surprise when his chair was upended suddenly by Zexion. Sora was sprawled out on the floor, his heart pounding away as he attempted to stand back up.**

**The groan of the roller door alerted Sora and Zexion to the arrival of the other boys. Two figures, one smaller than the other appeared as silhouettes in the moonlit night air until they came closer to the light. The first to touch down was the taller one, who sported a mullet and a mohawk that basically stood on end because of all the gel plastered through it. He grinned broadly when he saw Sora on the floor.**

"**Evening, Sora. Zex. Having fun for once?"**

"**Hey, Demyx," Sora cringed with a grimace.**

**Then with a whoop, the other figure swooped in, fluttering his beautiful blonde wings with a flourish. They were the same shade as his hair; light, creamy, heavenly. Were it not for the incredibly boastful expression he wore **_**every single day**_**, his golden hair and wings were definitely what attracted the women. Sora always thought that Roxas' wings had been dipped in sunlight and his own were swathed in moonlight.**

"**I will now receive your applause," cried Roxas, spreading his wings out so that they looked more impressive.**

**Collective eye-roll.**

"**Thank-you! Thank-you! No, you are amazing!"**

"**Watch out, Roxas. We don't want that big head of yours to burst."**

"**Jealousy isn't going to get you anywhere, Sora," he smirked.**

"**No, I just know that I'd be the one stuck with cleaning it up." Sora turned around and walked out of the room, eager for a shower and some peace and quiet. Roxas and Demyx could have their fun, he didn't care. When he reached his room, Sora found his towel and headed for the showers.**

**He had only been here for just over a year and when the others found him, they had taken him back to this warehouse and that was when he found out exactly who he was. **_**What**_** he was. But he was lucky, they told him. Apparently, they found him in a dumpster, close to death, and that he had been muttering incoherently. Sora became good friends with Xexion, Demyx and another called Marluxia, and now it was like he had always been a part of the team.**

**The bathroom wasn't far from the bedrooms and he relaxed a little once the hot water loosened his tense shoulders. Sora knew he could never tell the others what he did, that it was completely against everything they all worked so hard for.**

"**Sora?"**

"**What the fuck! Roxas? What are you doing in here?"**

"**It's okay limpdick I'm not here for a perve. We all just wanna know if everything is okay with you. You seem a little, odd lately."**

"**And it couldn't wait until I got out of the shower? Not cool, man. Not cool."**

"**Well there was that, and the fact that I know very well you're edgy about the showers."**

"**Get out."**

"**Sheesh, fine. Well if you're feeling up to it, why don't you come out with me and Demyx tomorrow night? We're hitting the nightclubs and we all think you could use the-"  
"Roxas, get the fuck out!"**

"**Okay, okay, I'm gone."**

**Sora heard the door shut and sighed a breath of relief. The steam from the water was pretty thick, leaving only his chocolate topped head sticking out. He still wasn't comfortable with the open house showers. Of course, they were the **_**only**_** showers, and if he wanted to have one then he always had to pick a time when everyone else **_**wasn't**_** having one. Which wasn't easy.**

**He closed his eyes, letting the warm water splash over his face and his wings unfurled reflexively. He could feel the water collect on the feathers and the slight glow that they emitted was refracting through the droplets creating tiny glimpses of rainbows around him. Sora loved his wings. He cleaned them regularly and made sure that they were in peak physical condition, so that any unexpected long distances weren't going to be a problem.**

_**Sora.**_

**Sora nearly hit the ceiling, wheeling around to find the owner of the wispy voice. "Roxas, if that's you-"**

_**Sora.**_

"**H-hello?" He cast a worried glance behind him in case he had misplaced the voice. Which was nearly impossible. Being an Angel meant that he was an Extrasensory, so he could always pinpoint a voice in normal conditions. But the whites of his eyes**

_**Sora.**_

"**Screw this," he said, and quickly turned the tap off. Sora grabbed his towel off a hook on the wall and wrapped it about him tightly. With enough force to bring down a wall, he barreled through the shower room door. Demyx and Zexion stood staring in surprise as the Silver Angel bolted past them to his room, throwing the door shut.**

"**I guess it worked," Demyx shrugged to Zexion.**

"**I guess it did," he agreed.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Risen

Chapter_2: The Risen

_**A flurry of feathered wings in a rainbow of colors blurred before him. Flashes of red, purple, gray and blue swept through his mind, hardly registering the fact that he was being beaten to death. There was something vaguely familiar about these angels, something that constantly nagged at his mind, but he couldn't grasp it. Suddenly, the space about him became filled with a shining golden light as fierce and blazing as the setting sun. Radiant yellows highlighted with a brilliant topaz blinded his vision, making him cringe in the light.**_

_**'You cannot use your pathetic heavenlight against me! I am the Son of Him!' The voice was coming from somewhere near, savage and beast-like. When he heard it again, he shivered, an image forming inside his cluttered mind. 'All Risen and Fallen shall bow before me, Equinox!'**_

* * *

**The next morning proved to be more difficult and awkward than Sora had anticipated. Not only were Zexion and Demyx staring at him with a smirk behind their eyes, but Marluxia had dropped by along with Lexaeus. The silence that followed as they all sat, not including Lexaeus, was almost unbearable until the ice was shattered by an exasperated groan from Roxas. He walked into the room with a gaping yawn, stretching out the kinks in his back.**

**Roxas looked about him, at the tall Marluxia with his mass of rosy pink locks and identical wings, then to the Towering Fortress known as Lexaeus with his simple brown shaded wings guarding around his broad shoulders. Of course the ever-joking Demyx with his mullhawk gelled up already, the soft cerulean feathers that lined his wings fresh and bright as he sat in the corner with his sitar. Zexion, on the other hand, was absorbed within a thick book, his platinum colored hair covering half of his expressionless face.**

"**It's about time you showed up, Roxas." Marluxia looked displeased.**

"**What is it, Marly?" Marluxia scowled at Roxas, quiet contempt easily readable in his serious expression.**

"**There are Risen in the backstreets of downtown," stated Lexaeus with a stern face.**

"**Plus, we have a new Angel. Her name is Xion, she's on site for today so you can meet her this morning."**

"**What color?" Sora asked the Pink Angel.**

"**Black," he smiled.**

"**Sweet!" cried Demyx. "Another job bites the dust, guess you won't need me anymore," he grinned.**

"**You're still not going nowhere, Demyx," Zexion retorted, rolling his eyes.**

"**One day, I'll be a star and I'll never have to work again in my life."**

"**You? A star?" Roxas chuckled at the thought of seeing Demyx's face up on billboards. "You're still an Angel, dickhead."**

"**Enough," Lexaeus said so softly it screamed, and the Angels all turned to regard what he had to say. "There's something else about these Demons. The Blue and Red Demons are among them."**

"**I thought they didn't concern themselves with happenings of this nature?" wondered Zexion.**

"**I agree, what brought them out of the hellpit?"**

"**Both of them are stronger than I am. Put together, they may as well take us out of business!" Demyx was beginning to sound a little hysterical.**

"**Don't be absurd. Your fears will be the death of us. Think clearly, act precisely. We will take them out." It was to assure Demyx as much as the rest of them. Even himself.**

"**Haven't you heard a single thing I've said? They're a higher class than the average Demon, you know." Demyx continued his rant, sowing seeds of doubt in the gathered Angels. "Even with this Black Angel, how can you be sure that we will succeed?"**

"**Because we have him," Marluxia pointed directly at Sora, turning all heads in his direction and causing his face to burn profusely red.**

"**I-I'm not what you all want me to be. I'm not special." Sora was fiddling with his fingers on his lap.**

"**Really?" interrupted Zexion. "Because it seems that an Angel as powerful as you, who is found near-dead in an alleyway would be quite special."**

"**And even if you don't believe that you wield a power far beyond any that we could dream of, we all do," Marluxia added.**

"**Whatever, he's powerful and we know it, and he doesn't know how to use it. We also need to take out some Demons. Can we just get it over with already?" Demyx was resting his head in his hands with a bored look on his face as he yawned.**

"**Are we ready yet?"**

"**Ready as we'll ever be, let's go."**

"**Hang on, I just got up," complained Roxas with a groan. "I want some toast."**

* * *

**Six figures sailed along the warmer drafts of air above the city and the busy criss-crossing of train tracks. Traffic jams grew almost randomly as rush hour fell into place and people made their way to work in crowds of suits, but it all seemed so insignificant when compared to the exhilaration of flight.**

**Sora peered over towards Roxas who was smiling broadly in the bright morning air. On the surface, he was a vivacious and outgoing personality. But Roxas was a little bit afraid. He was once quiet, completely lost amongst his demons and utterly careful of every thought, decision and action he made. He had then realised that it would get him nowhere soon.**

**It was also around this time that Demyx appeared on the scene. He had been an Angel for longer than Roxas, but he had joined their 'squad' not long after him. In all honesty, it would have to be the lazy minstrel that had brought him out of his quiet demeanour. Now, Roxas was as loud as boisterous as Demyx. Demyx, the only one who seemed genuinely 'happy'. Was it the musician in him? Sora thought that his never ending ideas of melodies, harmonies, riffs and verse lyrics were his way of getting rid of the horrible reality that they all lived.**

**Sora then looked over to the hulking mass everyone called Lexaeus. It was a wonder that his chocolaty wings could support his bulky frame. Sora always wondered why he was pensive all the time. He reasoned that it came down to either him being too stupid, or too intelligent. Sora imagined the later, since it had been Lexaeus who had had the idea to confront the Risen in the morning just before noon. This was the time when they would be weak and hidden, but it didn't worry the seven Angels.**

**Not too far in front of Sora flew Marluxia. His rosy red feathers matched well with the pink hues of his hair and the sense of docile leadership that hovered about him. He never ordered, but asked. As though he saw himself as an equal to others. It made them respect him as an equal, but never as a leader. In some ways it was good, but in others it was their weakness. A strong team needed a stronger leader. Without a head, the body knows not where to go. Sora saw this in their group, but never brought it up, because he knew he couldn't.**

**Then there was the seemingly ever-dissatisfied Zexion. His hair held a metallic sheen edged in a slight blue and fell over half of his face in a low fringe. Sora felt like Zexion was most like Lexaeus, apart from their obvious differences. There was the quiet atmosphere that clung to them always, the expressionless and indifferent approach to all aspects of life and the glint of intelligence in their eyes were the only things that could betray their likeness.**

"**We are closing in on the rendezvous location. Where is the Dark Cloak?" Marluxia's pace slowed a little as the group reached a particularly large block filled with residential apartments.**

"**I'm not one for i-spy, but would that black thing down there be our new recruit?" Zexion was quick to spot a swirling mass of purplish-black darkness within which was a hooded person.**

**The eighty foot distance to the roof of the building was a swift descent, with both Marluxia and Roxas landing first as they were the fastest fliers. Then Zexion and Demyx, followed by Sora and finally Lexaeus. All six surrounded the Black Angel like guarding pillars set in stone. The Angel's hood was still quite low and once the silence had stretched out enough, Marluxia spoke mostly to the others when he addressed the Angel.**

"**Xion, the Black Angel. She is the Dark Cloak."**

* * *

"**What are we doing here, Sa****ï****x?" The Yellow Demon had a temperament at best, and this was not one of her good days. The effort it took to Rise was draining and she knew that those infuriatingly vigilant pests with feathered wings would be closing in at this moment. Her roughly crystalline skin rippled threateningly creating a scratching sound much like sandpaper. She folded her arms in agitation and leaned heavily against a wall in the cramped and crowded apartment.**

"**Be silent, Larxene!" Saix snapped. Larxene, the Malicious Mistress narrowed her eyes as she made a low hiss.**

"**Don't be uncouth, my dear Saix." A figure appeared from an adjoining room, scaly green skin running over his body like a virus. He wore a cunning expression, as though he knew he could play everyone and anyone just the way he wanted them. He looked over to the flat and drabby couch where the Blue Demon sat quietly.**

"**Know your place, Vexen," grunted the Purple Demon sitting next to Saix. His name was Xaldin, the Silent Gale. He was also Saix's right hand man and his undoubtedly closest ally. Even thought they were all Demons, there was still much animosity between them. In truth, none of them could stand the others.**

"**Are we just going to be bickering like this, or are we here for a reason?" In a single armchair sat patiently another figure, clad in a coarse tanned pelt. He ginned devilishly as he lounged back in the armchair. Cropped, blonde hair stood out lighter than his brown skin in stark contrast.**

"**Excellent, now the Regal Gambler is here," Larxene threw her hands in the air, her impatience as clear as her burning eyes.**

"**Why hello Luxord. I am overjoyed to see that you have graced us with your presence," chided Vexen, the Thoughtfully Cunning.**

"**Be SILENT!"**

**Four coloured heads turned towards the contemptuous Saix. It wasn't because they respected him, but because they knew he could tear them apart like tissue paper. Saix's eyes were closed as though in meditation and yet, the others could sense that he was alert and prepared. A disturbing peace issued over the next few moments as they waited for the imminent arrival of the Angels until a shift in the air alerted everyone to the sudden appearance of another.**

**He stood by the tiny window, an expression of pure anger etched permanently onto his face. His eyes sparked viciously under a heavy brow and with his arms crossed, the single figure growled deep within his being. "Tell me, Servant, what you want me to do."**

**Axel, the Fiery Assassin, had joined them. Saix had an utter hatred for the title Axel had called him, the Servant, and hearing it used in such a demeaning tone sent vicious ripples across his cerulean shadowed skin.**

"**Xaldin, Larxene, Luxord and Vexen shall be concentrating their efforts on the Red, Brown, Grey and Blue Angel," he explained. "You, will assure the capture of another," he looked to the lone figure, "Whereas I must attend to my own target."**

"**And who, may I ask, would that be?"**

* * *

"**Dark Cloak, huh?"**

"**I can't imagine why," sniggered Demyx. He received threatening glances from the other Angels even though he knew they were thinking the same thing.**

"**My name's Roxas, the Blazing Sun," Roxas said, introducing himself with a suave smile. "Welcome to the team, Miss Dark Cloak."**

"**Be quiet, the both of you," the Black Angel said bluntly. "There are Risen just beneath us."**

**Roxas and Demyx looked at each other in surprise, both as equally taken aback by the newcomer. A strange feeling of embarrassment poked at them as they quickly straightened up, attempting to appear oblivious to the trumping they just received.**

"**How many?" Questioned Marluxia.**

"**It's difficult to say, but I can definitely feel two strong presences. I believe they are the two you spoke of earlier, Thorned Rose." Xion knelt by an air duct that protruded from the concrete rooftop and leaned close. The fact that she referred to Marluxia as the Thorned Rose only served to shed light on her ostracised state. **

"**Ten bucks says that the usual posse have tagged along," Roxas added.**

"**Who are they?" asked Sora.**

**Roxas peered at Sora with and estranged look. "I keep forgetting you have a crap memory."**

"**Just tell me."**

"**Well, we'll probably be facing the Malicious Mistress, otherwise known as the Yellow Demon. I'm guessing the Thoughtfully Cunning will be there as well."**

"**I will wager that the Brown Demon will have a full hand in this," said Zexion quietly.**

**Each Angel seemed to be mentally preparing for what was to come and as the silence forced to press on them further, Lexaeus snapped his head up, speaking with a threatening malice. "There is another. I can feel him. I know that he is here. If any of you happen to see the Purple Demon, leave him for me."**

"**Amen."**


	3. Chapter 3: The Consequence

Chapter 3_The Consequence

_**'Everything is nothing.'**_

_**'Nothing is everything.'**_

_**'That is correct. We watch and observe the universe as time passes. As is the nature of all things, time is accompanied by change.' His face was expressionless, and yet it held every bit of happiness, anger, sadness, confusion, excitement, frustration, surprise, embarrassment, eagerness, fear, love, concern and more. He was all encompassing, and being in his presence was both awe-inspiring and frightening at the same time.**_

_**'Only one of you will ascend. Who that will be?'**_

* * *

"**What is it you propose to do now?" Zexion spoke clearly while the seven of them stood to attention as Marluxia considered the circumstances.**

"**We stick with the plan. Locate the Risen and eradicate them from this dimension." His tone made him sound like he was a seasoned veteran of many wars. He was precise and to the point, direct and firm. Once, it was all about faith and total conviction in his beliefs. Things had changed over time, however, and time had given him the luxury to think.**

"**After you, Thorned Rose," gestured Demyx with mock reverence.**

**It was Lexaeus who had moved to the door leading to a stairwell. His stern eyes were set and all could see that his loyalty for Marluxia was evident in his actions to head first into the danger zone. He was followed by Zexion. The two were able to work perfectly together. They were complete opposites apart from their overall quiet natures and yet this was what made them so great. They **_**complimented**_** each other.**

**Marluxia went through the doorway after them and Sora noticed that the Black Angel had strayed behind him and Roxas. It seemed that they were to bring up the rear in this situation. Actually, it had been Roxas and Sora bringing up the rear for almost **_**every**_** situation and now, they had a third to their party.**

**Demyx winked at the three of them as he went in behind Marluxia, disappearing into the building.**

"**Well, let's go." Roxas slapped Sora on the shoulder, stepping out of the morning sunlight and into the stairwell. The stairs wound their way down in a squared spiral leaving a sizable gap in the centre where the other four had descended. Roxas and Sora leant over, seeing the fleeting flash of colour vanish further down.**

**Roxas unfurled his wings once more, their gorgeous golden hue glimmering in the artificial light. In one motion, he leapt over the edge feet first. Sora watched him fall and then slow down using his wings in order to set down safely onto a landing that Sora guessed was about ten flights beneath him.**

**He was about to follow suit until a dark figure swooped in front of him, scaling the descent as easily and quickly as the others. Sora jumped, trying to mirror Roxas' actions. He was used to using his wings in spaces where he could open them properly. Here, he would have been lucky to keep them from shattering against the concrete stairwell. It was only a short moment before he too landed on the right floor.**

**Roxas was leaning against the wall idly while Xion stood perfectly still not too far from him. She had a kind of eerie calm about her that unnerved Sora. He pushed it aside as he stepped toward Roxas, "Where are the others?"**

* * *

"**I can take care of the lot of them, why bother bringing the bumbling brigade along for the show?" The burning venom in Axel's tone was enough to light a fire behind anyone's tongue.**

"**Watch your mouth!" shrieked Larxene. Tendrils of electric currents ran up her long spindly talons to her pair of antennae-like strands of hair, leaving a static charge in the air.**

**Axel only ignored her. It was only truth. He was powerful enough to take on most of the Angels alone. He didn't bother listening to the growls and spat curses from the other discontented Demons.**

"**They are here," muttered Xaldin. The big Demon looked down at Sa****ï****x sitting completely still and waited for a reply. It was a long time coming.**

"**You all know what to do. Fiery Assassin, do not disobey my order or I will destroy you." Sa****ï****x's eyes narrowed as he stared at Axel from behind a fallen lock of his blue fringe and a smirk glanced its way across the Red Demon's face.**

**Without a second longer, each Demon slipped away into nothingness once more. Luxord disappeared back into the armchair he had been seated in as Vexen dissolved into the near wall. Both Sa****ï****x and Xaldin had evaporated into the floor below while Larxene begrudgingly disappeared through another wall. Only Axel remained, content to peer out into the morning hustle of the city until a familiar tug drew him back to the Other Place.**

* * *

"**Roxas and Xion, wait here. You must protect it at all costs." He spoke to them with a little respect out of the fact that he knew their true power. It was a little strange to see a fully-grown man speaking respectfully to children. But of course, they weren't human youths.**

"**I would be better off helping you," Roxas exclaimed. His boldness was as radiant as his shining plumage.**

"**And don't try anything stupid, like running in after us to save the day. Your purpose is not back-up." Marluxia had returned to using his firm, commanding tone and Roxas simply nodded in understanding.**

**With that, four pairs of wings; red, brown, grey and blue, stole away through a side door and into a dimly lit hallway. The walls on all sides were half-covered in flaked or peeling wallpaper. Behind which, plain bricks tessellated in mismatched reds and browns. The carpet was tacky and smelled like a living, breathing growth of mould. The entire hallway was the image of filthy and coupled with the stagnant odour wafting from every surface, the four Angels were a little less than impressed.**

**Marluxia came upon a particularly ordinary door, folding his wings away completely. In this form, he looked completely human in every way. But to the Angels, it was like not having their wings at all, like loosing the one thing that made you what you were. An Angel's wings were his pride and joy.**

**He turned to the others beside him and gave them a wink as they too folded their wings away. Suddenly, the air became thick with the intoxicating aroma of a bed of roses. A soft pink, iridescent light had surrounded Marluxia, cloaking him in a power divine. Tiny petals were leaking out of the magenta armour and slowly began to circle him like a tornado of glittering razors.**

**A similar light exuded from the others. Firstly, Zexion's body lit up with the coloured light and a metallic sheen enveloped him entirely. The bitter scent of iron lifted from his body and contrastingly mixed with the perfume of rosebuds.**

**Demyx's light was much brighter and a column of water droplets rose about him, like the rose petals around Marluxia. The air about him instantly became shrouded in a light mist as an azure aura danced among the water droplets.**

**Lastly, Lexaeus closed his eyes momentarily and a rich chocolatey glow emanated from his body. On his skin, stone began to form a rough layer of protective armour that with the right left hook, could deal ample damage also. He hefted the claws of stone that surrounded his massive fists, testing their weight and manoeuvrability.**

**With each of them prepared, Marluxia gestured for Lexaeus to lead the way. A curt nod was all the grateful thanks needed.**

**On the other side, the reflection of a figure clad in a scale-like hide tinged with streaked mahogany and magenta, scowled in disgust. The red hatred within his eyes burned constantly and when the earthy silhouette appeared behind a shower of splinters that had previously been a door, the burning image vanished without a trace.**

**Behind the hulking mass of the Brown Angel, Marluxia swept past, followed closely by Zexion and Demyx. The three of them spread out at advantageous points in the room before pausing for a take back.**

**The entire apartment was deserted.**

"**So where are they, huh?" Demyx pouted in mock disappointment and turned to face the others. His wings were glittering a little in the revolving droplets of water and a wide grin spread across his face. "It seems like you guys were wrong."**

**At that moment, two eyes materialised unnoticed in the tacky wallpaper behind the loud Angel. They angled into an almost impossible slant as a pair of yellow clawed talons exploded out of the wall and latched onto Demyx's wings. He shrieked in shock as he realised the danger he had fallen into and a tremble of fear rippled over his body. A disgustingly crazed snarl appeared from the wall and with it the form of the Yellow Demon.**

**Both Marluxia and Zexion had leapt into action, gathering their power ready to take out the threat to their brother. It would have taken them seconds, but for the fact that it took Larxene even less time for her to rend the glistening wings from the torn back of a screaming Demyx. His cries curdled blood, tearing through the ears of the other three Angels almost as terribly as the wings were torn from his back.**

**Blood gushed from the wounds as the Yellow Demon threw the broken wings aside and let out a low guttural chuckle. The Blue Angel's screams had ceased and his face had been flushed of blood and expression. Demyx dropped to his knees before falling forward in a slumped mess of blood, feathers and pieces of torn flesh. His eyes looked up to his friends as the glorious glow faded from his body and his sight became fixed.**

**The old, tattered carpet beneath him began to soak up thick, warm liquid and with a final cackle Larxene launched herself at her new targets.**

**AN:** So I know that it has been months since my last chapter, but the next one is almost finished so keep an eye out. I was advised to keep you guys hanging with this little juicy bit. Hope you enjoyed it :).

As always, please Review.


End file.
